Gundam Guys meet Nina And Haruka
by GP Mihoshi
Summary: The Gundam boys get caught by a girl named Haruka. 0.0 not the SM one. They have to 'play' with and 'hang out' with them. Wufei has some problems... TO VIOLENT FOR YOUNG EYES! R&R!
1. It begins

Trapped in the Room..  
  
  
  
Wufie: Get your foot off of me Duo!  
  
Duo: IM HUNGRY! WHERE THE HECK IS SHE!  
  
Heero: shhhhs! i hear her!  
  
Haruka::walks in:: heheh! ::opens closet door::  
  
Gundam-guys::tumble out::  
  
Trowa: OW! GOD!  
  
Haruka: Its time to play ^.^ heheh! HAAH! MUWHAHAHAHA!  
  
Quatre: n.n Yay! What will we be playing?  
  
Haruka: hehe ::eyes flash:: We'll be going outside to play...  
  
Quatre::smiles::  
  
Duo: ^.^ ::thinks:: Yay outside!  
  
Trowa::trys to fix his hair::  
  
Haruka: Dodgeball! heh!  
  
Quatre: ...!? NO! NOT DODGE BALL! PLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE NOT DODGE BALL!  
  
Haruka: Yup! heheh! Dodgeball! Lets go! ::drags Quatre outside::  
  
Quatre: I'll do your homework! Clean your room! Wash your dogs Pleeaaassee!  
  
Haruka: No!  
  
Quatre: I'll help you dress more girlish and style your hair!  
  
Haruka:::Glare:: What did you say...  
  
Duo: heh! Quatre did it now!  
  
Heero::smirks::  
  
Wufie: yeah like she'll beat him...women are such weaklings!  
  
Trowa: u.u as long as were not in the closet.  
  
Haruka:: towers over Quatre and hears Wufies remark and glares at him, running over to him she takles him and starts hitting him then bites his hand as he tries to stop her::  
  
Wufie: AHH! HELP! SHES BITING ME! GOD WHY DO YOU JUST STAND THERE!  
  
Haruka::stands up and straightens out:: Okay,sorry Wu-Wu buts yous deserved it!  
  
Wufie::stands up, his hand bleeding and growls:: err...  
  
Haruka: Okay! Lets play, ::tosses Duo a ball,Duo and me are captins!  
  
Duo: YESS! I pick, Heero!  
  
Heero:walks over next to Duo::  
  
Haruka: I pick..  
  
Quatre::waves his hand:: oooo ME! MEEEEE! COMMEE ONNN! MEEE! C-  
  
Haruka::glare:: its Haruka here!  
  
Quatre:OHH! OKay Haruka! *wink wink* PICK ME!!!!  
  
Haruka: I pick Wufie!  
  
Wufie::walks over next to and stands, wrapping his hand up::  
  
Duo: Trowa!  
  
Trowa::walks over::  
  
Haruka: Noooooo! NOt Quatre! PLEASSE! i'll pick that rock!  
  
Duo: NO! NOT THIS TIME!  
  
Haruka: fine Quatre!  
  
Quatre: ...! ^.^ yeessss I get to play! ::runs over:: I never got to play before!  
  
Haruka:: grabs a ball and lets two others out, tossing one To Wufie and the other to Heero:: Lets Play! ::throws her ball at Heero and he dodges and hurls his ball at wufie who tosses his ball to Haruka and who catces it and then catches Heero's ball and hits Heero with it::  
  
Haruka: Wu-man yer so cool! ^.^  
  
Wufie:::blushes:: Umm thanks?  
  
Duo:::yells:: Stop Flirting Wufie! ::hits him with a ball when he turns to glare and Heero and Wufie take to the side::  
  
Quatre: ^.^ yay! Im not the first out! YAYYY!!  
  
Haruka:::grabs the ball and throws it at Duo who dodges and gets his own ball, tossing it at Haruka who caughtes it and throws it at Trowa,::  
  
Wufie: Hey TROWA!?  
  
Trowa:::turns: yeah?  
  
Ball::hits Trowa in the back and bounces off then on the ground then onto Trowa's head::  
  
Trowa: u.u ::Sits on the sideline:  
  
Duo: Its down..  
  
Haruka: To this..  
  
Both::exchange wicked grins and start pummilling Quatre with dodgeballs::  
  
Quatre: AH! ::runs off the fieild, covering his head::  
  
Thats all..  
  
Should I write more?  
  
Review and tell me!  
  
Wufie: Noone will.  
  
Haruka: Not true Wu-wu! Patience! Thats all we need!  
  
Wufie: And stupidity...  
  
Duo::sits drawing:  
  
Haruka: What'cha doing?  
  
Duo::shows them a sketch of a stick figure Quatre running off the field, being hit by dodgeballs::  
  
Haruka: WOW! Lets draw more!  
  
Wufie: ..() 


	2. Lunch time rumble!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Haruka: Im writting more!  
  
Wufei: Becuse she ran out of 'patience.'  
  
Haruka: SHUT UP! MY FRIENDS WANT ME TOO! They jsut didn't review.  
  
Quatre: 'sings' I believe I can fly, got shot by- ACK!  
  
Duo::hits Quatre with a dodge ball::  
  
Haruka: Dedicated to all my friends who need something to talk about around the lunch room table!  
  
Oh yeah! I DONT OWN GUNDAM WING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
LunCh room Brawl!  
  
All:: walk back to the house::  
  
Nina::comes running up:: Ha-haruka!(--- sry 4 the S.M name but its like my fav. name that I didn't give to a char. 0.0' ))  
  
Haruka: Hey Nina!  
  
Wufei: 0.0  
  
Quatre: 'ood morning Nina,  
  
Nina: ITS THE AFTERNOON!  
  
Duo.: ..oh yea. Im hungry!  
  
Nina: I'll cook somthing at Haruka's house.  
  
When they get to Haruka's:  
  
Haruka:::helps pass out Nina's food::  
  
Wufei: Im not hungry.  
  
Haruka: ~.~ your gonna eat Wu-man.  
  
Wufei: No Im not!  
  
HAruka: YOU DARE CHALLANGE ME!  
  
Wufei::punches her in the face::  
  
Haruka::falls to the ground holding her nose: IM BLEEDING!  
  
Wufei: -.-... eh...::bends over her:: Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so ugh!  
  
HAruka::lifts a hand from her not bleeding nose and hits him in the face, knocking him down::  
  
Wufei: @.@  
  
Haruka: Ha! I WIN!  
  
Wufei: JUSTICE! ::kicks her feet out from under her::  
  
Haruks::falls to the ground:: Aww man!  
  
Wufei::stands up:: Heh! Who wins now? ::Sits down on her:: Okay... now were going to play a game..  
  
Haruka: ACK! GERROOFFAA ME!  
  
Wufei: NO! :::: jabs her in the side of her belly with a finger.::  
  
HAruka: ACK! ::jerks away:: DON'T! THATY ISN'T FAIR!  
  
Wufei: herheheh! YOu weak women, always revealing your sensitive spot by making a game of stabing the others in it while thier not looking! HA! Well its time to pay! ::jabs his finger in her side again::  
  
Haruka::bursts out laughing:: NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE! ITS TOO MUCH! ::she kicks her legs:: HELP!  
  
Quatre: Go easy Wufei!  
  
Duo::eats evryones food while thier not lookng:: ^.^  
  
Heero: hnn? Stupidity..  
  
Trowa:... DUO! MY FOOD!  
  
Everyone:;; looks at Duo::  
  
Haruka::gets away from Wufei::  
  
Wufei: ...!? HARUKA! NINA where'd she go!  
  
Nina: Im not telling you!  
  
Wufei: NO! TELL ME!  
  
Duo: She went upstairs!  
  
Wufei: Thank you Duo! ::Runs upstairs::  
  
What will happen? What will be upstairs?  
  
NExt time on GUNDAM D-BALL!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Duo: Im hungry  
  
Haruka:.. me too..  
  
Heero: hnn people scare me...  
  
Duo: what was that Heerio Cheerio?  
  
Heero: :Glare:: ... hnnn  
  
Wufei: ....... it makes NO sense! I wouldn't do any of that!  
  
Haruka: SILINCE! MUTANY! If you don't shut up I'll put you off the ship!  
  
Wufei: Were not on a ship!  
  
Duo: shh dont invoke her wrath!  
  
Haruka::pulls down a little eye patch and fake parrot:: MUWAHAHAAHAHA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ 


End file.
